Nobody Wins
by Arquellania
Summary: Because in an alternate universe, she was meant to be with her Prince Charming. In reality, her heart lied elsewhere. Nate/Blair/Chuck threeshot.
1. The Past Remains to Haunt Us

**Nobody Wins**

**Part One – The Past Remains to Haunt Us**

**--**

**Summary:** Maybe somewhere on the line, people changed, but the game always remained the same.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl.

**Spoilers: **Episode 220.

--

It was the first time Blair Waldorf could say Nate Archibald and her were strictly platonic with complete truth.

Going back to her roots was some sweet form of reminiscing, and it was nice to have him as a friend again. They hadn't been talking for weeks at a time, and for a close-knit bunch that was meant to be friends forever, they honestly were the worst friends to ever grace this planet.

So, in order to find her new self, she went back to the past.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to change herself anymore. She liked being with Nate; hell, she even liked being nice.

It was some sort of miracle.

--

She yanked Dorota's arm out of its socket and nearly ran to the duck pond at Central Park when Nate invited her.

Being with Nate felt like last year, before everything fell apart and she had to pick up the pieces.

The snow began falling ever so softly. Snow in the city was beautiful until it hit the ground and became black ice.

Blair scrunched her nose at the thought. Negativity was uncalled for.

"Nate." She beamed as she saw his beautiful face, smiling and welcoming.

His smile disappears. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"Vanessa and I broke up."

She frowns. "Any specific reason?"

"Family problems." He sighs. "They always get in the way."

"Your relationships can't suffer because of what your grandfather thinks."

"I thought I could handle it." He admitted. "But he told me Vanessa was nothing like you. She wasn't classy enough…She wasn't good enough."

She blushes. "I don't want to be held accountable for one of your numerous breakups."

He smiled. God, she always did love those dimples.

The snow is falling harder now, getting caught in her hair. Nate's hair is nearly frozen.

"Blair…" He sighs. "You look beautiful."

She scoffs. "Nate, I'm wearing a peacoat and beret."

"You always look beautiful." His eyes. Those persuasive eyes.

He grabs her hands.

"Nate." She catches her breath. "What are you doing?"

"This." He kisses her full on the mouth, beneath the city snow, where beauty is evident.

"Blair."

She doesn't hear Nate's voice.

Their lips break apart. She turns to see a broken-hearted Chuck Bass, holding a bouquet of red roses.

The roses fall to the ground.

--

In this alternate world, she and Chuck never happened, and were never meant to be.

She loved Nate and she only smiled. He loved her and only saw her.

This alternate world didn't exist.

But she only wished that one day, it would.

Because reality was filled with broken hearts and choices.

Those choices were too difficult to make.

--

Time froze for a moment. She just stared at Chuck.

Nate stared at her, watching her next move, as if the kiss was meaningless.

Someone was going to end up broken-hearted in this battle.

Whether things ended well, that was to be decided.

He just shakes his head in disbelief. He didn't witness that kiss between once happy lovers, didn't realize that the love of his life had turned her back against him, didn't feel his heart break slowly as the seconds passed by.

He only sees Blair.

Blair only sees him.

And then he begins to run when he can't look at her anymore, can't face the fact that history is repeating itself.

She finds herself running after him, looking for that place where reality is intertwined with her fantasy world, where things are so much less complicated and the choice is clear.

It was obvious where her heart lied.

It was less obvious where it was supposed to be.

--

TBC


	2. Ashes of Things You Let Die

**Nobody Wins**

**Part Two – Ashes of Things You Let Die**

**--**

**Summary:** You can never have it both ways, but choosing a side is always the hardest part of the struggle.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl.

--

"Chuck, wait."

He stops.

"Please try to understand…I need-"

"You need someone to soften the fall for you." He finished the sentence harshly. "I didn't know I couldn't do that for you anymore."

"You broke my heart." Blair cried. "You never understood how hurt I was."

"That's because you never explained it to me!" He yells. The ducks scatter. "I can't believe you went back to him, Blair. After all this time, you want to repeat history."

"Things are different now."

"You keep on telling yourself that." He turns to leave. "Maybe one day you'll believe it."

"Chuck, please-"

"Goodbye Blair." And he's gone in the blustery snow, leaving her heart broken once more and leaving her to make a choice she thought had been made long ago.

--

"Blair?"

It's much later. She's in her bedroom with Nate. They're on opposite ends of the room as she flips through an old photo album.

"Are you okay?" Nate asks, as if she's a tiny porcelain doll.

"I'm fine. Just reminiscing." She smiles to herself as she flips to pictures from cotillion.

And as soon as she says that, he zooms behind her and stares at the photos, varying in couples, but most shocking, a happy Chuck and Blair in a few photos.

"You were…together…for cotillion, right?" He asks hesitantly, although he obviously knows the answer already.

She nods, and hides a smile as she goes through the few, precious photos of what once was.

Nate grabs her hand. She squeezes his reassuringly, more as a message that the past was over and done with and starting anew was the only option.

The past arrives in her doorway, and things change drastically.

--

"Chuck," Her blood runs cold. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought we could hang out like old pals," He sneers sarcastically. "You just love being _friendly_, don't you, Blair?"

"Get out." She demands.

"Make me."

Nate steps in front of him. "She asked you to leave."

"Nate," He glares at his former best friend. "I never thought you would ever stab me in the back."

"If I remember correctly, Chuck, you did the same thing." Nate grits his teeth.

"You knew it was different this time."

"And then you went out of your way to hurt Blair," Nate defends. "That's when you crossed the line."

"You still have no right to take-"

"What's rightfully yours?" Nate laughs bitterly. "I believe I had Blair first-"

"Dawson and Pacey, stop it!" Blair yells. "Neither of you own me."

"Blair, I didn't mean it that way-" Nate starts his excuse.

Blair raises a hand and he quiets.

"Nate, can I speak to Chuck for a minute?" She smiles innocently.

He caves in. "Sure." He glares at Chuck one last time before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Now things would get interesting.

--

"I can't believe you would go out of your way to sabotage my relationship with Nate," Blair shakes her head. "After all you went through the first time."

"You're just repeating history, Waldorf," Chuck retorts. "Nothing's going to change."

"I'm a different person now."

"That's the point." He sighs.

"I don't need relationship advice from you."

"I'm not planning to give you any." He gulps.

Her brows furrow. "You look like you have something to say to me."

He sighs once more.

"Blair, I love you."

Surprisingly, she laughs. "You have to be joking. After all this time, you want to tell me now? When everything's alright again?"

"After I saw you with Nate, I realized I was going to lose you."

"Nice timing." She mocks. "You want to ruin the one happy relationship I've had in a really long time because you suddenly love me."

"You know this relationship with Nate isn't going to last."

"I don't know anything anymore."

She turns away to hide that she's tearing up.

He turns her around again and caresses her cheek.

"I'm in love with you. And it's been driving me insane because I would never want to admit something that personal, even to you."

One tear slides down her cheek. "You know how much it would have meant to me if you had said something along those lines when I asked you to."

"I'm saying them now."

"That doesn't change anything." She looks away again.

"Blair…" He pleads one more time.

"Are you still in love with me?' Such a simple question from him, but it's a dagger to the heart.

She looks at him again.

"If you knew me as well as you think you do, you would _never_ ask me that question." She's crying now. "Of course I'm still in love with you."

"Then that should change everything."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't let it."

His jaw tightens. "I'm sorry Blair. I can't apologize for being who I am."

--

He's gone. She puts a strong front up for Nate, but when he leaves, she breaks down in tears.

She throws the photo album across the room. Two pictures fall out.

One of Blair and Nate. One of Blair and Chuck.

She was two entirely different people in those photos.

And the sad part was, she didn't know who she wanted to be anymore.

--

TBC


	3. Losing the Battle and Winning the War

**Nobody Wins**

**Part Three – Losing the Battle and Winning the War**

**--**

**Summary:** The battle had already been fought, but the war would be a bloody one, a fight for her heart and her own fight to find herself.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl.

**Lyrics: **Far Away by Nickelback

--

"Please try to understand."

"I do," Nate smiles then sighs. "You really do love him, don't you?"

Blair smiles. "I do." She laughs a bit. "A little more than a year ago, I still thought you were the one for me, and I thought you felt the same way."

Nate has a reminiscent look in his eye. "I did for a while."

"We're different people now."

"Do you ever wish you could just go back?"

She thinks about it. "Not anymore. I like who I am now."

He smiles again. "You've done pretty well, Blair."

She laughs then gets serious again

"I called Vanessa. She agreed to talk to you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why would you do that?"

"Some things change. And I would be lying if I said you two were terrible together."

He snorts.

"Thank you, Blair."

"No thanks needed," She takes no credit for her good deeds. "Some things are just meant to be."

"I still…"

"I know." She says it one last time. "Always have, always will."

She gives him one last kiss on the cheek and leaves for her other half.

--

A little more than a year ago, Blair never thought of Chuck Bass romantically.

It would be a stretch if she thought of him as a decent human being.

But they were one in the same, and that's what made their love so painful.

Through pain came beauty, if you waited long enough.

And the time was finally here.

--

_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?_

--

She comes to his door with the roses he tossed into the snow.

They're frozen, but he doesn't care.

He doesn't say anything for a while as she stands there in front of him.

"It's my turn to apologize." Blair held out the roses. "I was hoping that I could be the same person that I was a year ago. And I can't."

--

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know…_

--

"I accept your apology." He whispers as he grabs the roses.

He opens the door for her, but she stands on the outside.

"There's something else."

"What else could there be?"

She took a deep breath. She was tearing up, but she wasn't sure if it was because she finally made her choice or because she was taking the biggest risk of her life.

"Please," She pleads. "Don't ever break my heart again."

And that's all she wants.

"I never wanted to." He smiles, a genuine one, something she hasn't seen in a long time.

She lets one tear of relief fall down her cheek as she kisses his lips, tasting what she hadn't in so long.

It was special. She found it with no one else.

--

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

--

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long," She laughed. "And now, I don't know what to do."

"Make it up as you go along." He suggests coyly.

"Sounds like fun." She smiles brightly.

"You're beautiful, you know."

She blushes. "So I've been told."

--_  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe, and hold on to me, and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_.

--

Fin


End file.
